


Prerogative

by LuHuaiDao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet time
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuHuaiDao/pseuds/LuHuaiDao
Summary: On the night before the holiday, Allen hugged Connor, and they had a sweet, intimate time in bed.





	Prerogative

**Author's Note:**

> Belong To You 背景前提，康纳真实AX800（RK800→AX800）设定。严重ooc警告。

  难得的假日总会让人松懈下来，尤其是对于神经长期保持在高危线上的特警职业的艾伦而言，假日对他更多的意义则是在床上睡一整天，然后再随便靠外卖解决一下，一天就这么糊弄过去了。他没有需要陪伴的人，也不需要靠什么多余的户外运动放松身心，那只会让他更加疲惫。但现在一切都不同了，他不再是孤独一人，康纳会陪伴在身边。  
  艾伦洗完澡时，康纳已经收拾好房间和床铺，看到他出来时，康纳自然而然的拿起了搭在男人肩膀上的毛巾，抬臂帮他擦拭湿漉漉的头发。这让艾伦想起来康纳刚到他家的时候，老天，那可真是个尴尬的场景。现在看看他的康纳，越来越像这个家的主人了。艾伦搂住了康纳的腰，也不管头发和半贴在他背后的毛巾，他想要亲吻康纳。  
  温和而又绵长的吻，艾伦偏爱康纳身上的味道，虽说有点可笑，但艾伦总觉得康纳给他带来了某种可以称为“家”的感觉。仿生人回应了这个吻，他们早已习惯如此，彼此热切地交换着气息，似乎是在倾诉着什么一般唇齿交谈，康纳尝到艾伦口中带着薄荷牙膏的清凉，他有些俏皮地用柔软的舌头舔舐过艾伦的嘴角，就像一只看到主人从而欢悦的宠物犬。  
  男人很显然被他这个小动作给讨好了，他先是亲了亲仿生人的唇角，又去亲吻康纳的额头。康纳笑了两声，他身上还穿着外出时的衬衫，带着晚餐时炖煮用的红酒的味道，这让他有些拘束。作为一个称职的家政仿生人，康纳不会允许自己在工作还未完成之前就偷懒，他对上自己主人的视线，从中看出了不容拒绝的意味。  
  好吧，艾伦永远是第一位。满足自己的主人也是工作的一部分。康纳试图劝说自己，男人搂着他的腰不放，他就被这样强制性地束缚在艾伦的怀中。男人灰绿色的眼眸将仿生人的每一个反应都尽收眼底，最终康纳点了点头，轻轻亲了一下艾伦的侧颈。  
  “我先去洗澡，艾伦。”  
  “不，你不用，你的优先任务是陪我。”凭借着力量优势，艾伦直接把康纳抱了起来，他的男孩正用一种无可奈何的目光望着他，焦糖色的眼中只有纵容。艾伦用鼻尖蹭了蹭康纳从衣领处露出的锁骨，“我以为身为主人，我至少有这点特权。”  
  康纳很喜欢在家中的艾伦，不像是在工作时间或者外出时，艾伦总是好像绷着神经，时刻警惕着恐怖袭击之类的什么。不过康纳并没有什么抱怨，那是艾伦的工作使然，更何况艾伦每每看他的眼神都是温柔的，不同于旁人，这让康纳感觉到了他们关系的特殊。而且只会对他露出脆弱与爱撒娇一面的艾伦不是很有趣吗，工作时是冷硬果断的特警队长，在家时艾伦只是一个普通的爱人。  
  “恩——你知道的，只有我的爱人有这个特权？”  
  “小混蛋。”艾伦笑骂了一声，将康纳抱到了卧室，随即顺着力道就势把康纳压在了床上。  
  模控生命把AX800造得太过吸引人了，至少艾伦从来没有见过任何一个人类、或是仿生人，对他有着这样致命的吸引力。在他们确定关系之前，他们的亲密接触仅限于拥抱和简单的亲吻，艾伦想要慢慢引导康纳，毕竟在感情方面，仿生人可能连一个三岁的孩童都不如。不过出乎他的意料，康纳在这方面做得比他想象的还要好。  
  艾伦不紧不慢地解开了康纳衬衫的纽扣，AX800身着深色的衬衫时，会显得他的皮肤格外的白皙，这种强烈的反差感进一步拨动了艾伦的神经。他抬头看了眼康纳，确认这场情事是你情我愿的，而不是他单方面的强迫。康纳用曲起的膝盖蹭了蹭他顶在内裤内的下体作为回应，艾伦捏了把仿生人的臀部，随即就往康纳的身上落下细碎的吻。  
  星点炙热从康纳的下巴开始向下延伸，仿生人感觉到带着厚茧的手摩挲着他的锁骨，那些吻又轻盈又酥痒，就像羽毛从他的脖子和锁骨上扫过一样。艾伦总是会在情事中占有绝对的主动地位，康纳乐于服从他，乐于处于他的控制之下。他曾经用对待神明一样的虔诚信仰着艾伦，现在他只是艾伦的爱人，这可比忠诚的信徒要好多了。  
  也许模控生命在创造他时，就想过能让他方便的进行性爱功能，康纳感受到内里的分泌液已经湿润了股间，这就是他们不需要润滑液的原因。然而即便如此，艾伦仍然会耐心地进行扩张。强行进入并不困难，他的部件也不会损坏，只是会接收到不舒服的信号，艾伦从来没有让那个不舒服的信号有机会工作过。  
  艾伦是个非常体贴的伴侣，康纳偶尔也会猜想究竟为什么如此优秀的男人至今仍是单身，却也暗自庆幸如此，因为现在艾伦是属于他的，他也属于艾伦。男人对待感情的专一和认真让康纳确信没有任何人能插足到他们的感情之间。仿生人主动去亲吻爱人的喉结，还有那时常容易暴露男人真实想法的耳根——即便艾伦总能很好的维持面部表情，但他的耳根总是很容易变红。  
  温热的大手很快就剥离了仿生人的内裤，康纳在家里总是喜欢赤裸双腿，这也给艾伦时不时的骚扰动作提供了很大的便利。康纳不会真的因此生他的气，顶多是装装样子，让他去帮着洗碗或者擦擦桌子。在康纳来之前，家这个词对于艾伦而言太过于陌生，他所居住的地方仅仅是个冰冷的房子罢了。而现在，他甚至要相信永无乡的存在，他越来越多的将“家”这个词语挂在嘴边，推辞了庆功宴和各种邀约——他选择了陪伴家人。  
  康纳挺起的性器蹭过男人壮实的小腹，刚洗完澡的男人身上还带着隐约的湿气。康纳看着艾伦已经拿出了放在床头柜抽屉里的安全套，艾伦总是在这方面非常固执死板，尽管康纳多次强调过人类的体液不会对他的机体造成任何不利的影响，男人却依旧认准了这道必不可少的程序。不过，这总是出于爱人的关爱，康纳倒也没有多少可以抱怨的。  
  老实说特警队长并不会是一个有情趣的人，艾伦也不像很多处于中年的男性一样有着需要搅和在一起解决的性欲，他是一个严于克己，自律性极强的男人，情事对于他们来说只是调剂，他们不需要靠着肉体的交合来维持不稳定的关系。康纳搂过男人的脖颈，感受到艾伦的手指顺着他的臀部一点点往内挤，好似细小电流在他的机体内横冲直撞，无论多少次康纳都难以习惯。  
  他觉得自己快要融化在此时的温暖中，感受着艾伦的手指进入他的体内，这样的想法让他的脸颊两侧泛起红晕，身躯的温度也升高了少许，他无法控制后穴液体的分泌，他的分泌液每次都会弄艾伦一手，还有些会弄到床单上。艾伦显然意识到了康纳的变化，他用左手扯下搭在肩上的毛巾，带着些调笑的意味，将毛巾垫在了仿生人的屁股底下。  
  “停下，艾伦，你要是这时候跟我说话，我绝对不会理你的！”  
  正准备开口的男人努了努嘴，收回了已经到了嘴边的话语，他欣赏着康纳窘迫的模样。明明最初还会洗完澡全身赤裸的在他房间乱逛，现在已经会被羞耻得捂住脸不说话了。艾伦凑过去轻嘬康纳的侧颈，他喜欢在康纳身上留下属于他的印子，尽管仿生人的皮肤层会很快消去那些印记，但艾伦仍然乐此不疲。人类对于自己的爱人总有着执着的占有欲，艾伦身为人类，他很清楚自己同样不能免俗。  
  康纳努力伸着手臂，他一边迎合着男人的亲吻，一边胡乱扒下了人类的内裤，在触碰到那根已经勃起的阴茎时，康纳轻弹了一下男人性器的顶部。艾伦顿时刺激得倒吸了一口气，没好气地咬了咬康纳形状姣好的锁骨。他的仿生人真的是胆子越来越大了。  
  顶在康纳体内的手指更外内探了少许，仿生人发出一声甜腻的颤音，暖褐色的眼中全是融化了的蜂蜜，甜得让艾伦一时失神。长期摸枪操练的指腹上粗糙的茧子摸过娇嫩的内壁，康纳握住了艾伦的性器，学习着之前在网络上的某些视频中学习到的手法开始套弄。  
  艾伦相信原本纯真得好似白纸的康纳绝对不会懂这些东西，他感受着仿生人手掌心如同丝绸般的触感，低头嘬了嘬仿生人粉红色的乳粒，“我是不是该控制你网上浏览的内容了，坏孩子？”  
  “你并不讨厌这个。”康纳笑着迎上了艾伦的目光，他的两条腿夹着男人的腰，拇指揉搓着人类性器的顶部。熟悉了艾伦作风的他格外大胆，甚至带着不易察觉的挑衅意味，他也很喜欢看艾伦隐忍的模样，那总会给康纳莫名的满足感。  
  手指开始扣弄撑开仿生人早已湿淋淋的后穴，艾伦的毛巾起到了作用，那些黏滑的液体顺着仿生人干净的臀缝流到了毛巾上，艾伦将手指上的液体蹭到了康纳的大腿内侧，他同样握住了康纳的性器，手法比较康纳更为娴熟，简单几下就让康纳腿软得使不起劲。  
  艾伦拆开了安全套，康纳从他手中拿过了那个小小的玩意儿，他吐出粉红的舌头抵在下唇上，压下一个十足诱惑的弧度，随后帮助男人戴上了安全套。康纳认为艾伦在情事上温柔的过分，他用空出来的手指去抚摸艾伦胸膛和小腹留下的疤痕，他曾为这些疤痕而流泪，现在却让艾伦显得该死的性感。康纳清楚他早就被艾伦迷得神魂颠倒，从他看到艾伦的第一眼就是如此。  
  仿生人用手指去拨弄男人褐色的乳头，艾伦用有些复杂的眼神看了他一眼，随后把着康纳的髋部，缓慢地将他粗壮的阴茎抵了进去。康纳的身子顿时僵硬了些，仿生人仰着头喘息，又复而前倾，用湿舌舔过男人的耳廓。  
  “我是属于你的，艾伦，把我弄得糟糕点也没关系。”他的话语带着点让艾伦酥酥麻麻的气息，“因为这是你的特权，我的爱人。”  
  这些情话究竟是仿生人从哪个地方学来的？艾伦被他弄得更加性欲旺盛，在确认康纳没有因他的进入有痛苦的不适后，他很快用切身动作开始了对仿生人这些勾人话语的回击。他的阴茎用力地撞入康纳的穴内，仿生人的眼角发红，用着鼓励的眼神看着身上的男人。艾伦开始埋头亲吻康纳，将仿生人摁在床上，他清楚怎样的刺激会让康纳露出最有趣的反应，他几乎退至穴口，又猛地深入进去。  
  接连几次强烈的刺激让仿生人发出断断续续的呻吟，很快他的呻吟又被艾伦的吻给堵住，只能通过口舌之间的斗争来表示对这场情爱的兴致高昂。艾伦的手摸过仿生人的侧肋和腰窝，他腹部的肌肉因为用力而紧绷，显现出健壮且漂亮的肌肉线条。他的身材比那些新入伍的小年轻要好上太多，这也是为什么艾伦放心让康纳在特警队的更衣间内乱晃，因为没人会比他更棒。至少在这一点上，艾伦有自信。  
  长期已久对自身的严格要求，让艾伦知道如何让他的身体处在最佳的状态，对于吸引康纳的视线来说几乎没有任何阻碍。艾伦同样喜欢康纳身上那些恰到好处的软肉，他拍了拍仿生人的屁股，顿时感觉自己的性器被康纳的后穴紧紧含住，夹得他差一点就缴械投降。特警队长的耐性远超常人，尤其是在经常面对自家家政仿生人有意无意的撩拨过后，艾伦更是在面对康纳时有了防御力。  
  不过那些防御跟一张纸一样的脆弱，艾伦暗自思考着，又将注意力重新投入到仿生人的身上。他曾听过那些去过伊甸俱乐部队员的吹嘘——当然那些队员也因此得到了惩罚——性爱仿生人的体内是多么的令人着迷，无套进入的感觉是多么美妙。但艾伦从未想过要仅因自己的欲望来改变，他清楚无套进入自然会是不同于隔着层玩意儿的感觉，出于对康纳的考虑，艾伦并不愿意这么做。  
  康纳不是伊甸俱乐部那些玩废了就扔掉的性爱仿生人，康纳是他的爱人，理应得到足够的尊重和疼爱。艾伦扶住康纳的腰，仿生人低低地呜咽好似幼犬一般，艾伦很清楚这是出于快感的刺激而不是痛苦。同样感受到快感的他觉得头皮发麻，他便加快了抽插的速度，将左手与康纳的手相扣。他亲了亲仿生人的脸颊。  
  “艾伦……”在不间断的快感中，康纳努力分离出了少许理智来表述话语，他眯着眼睛，眼中只有男人的影子，“我爱你。”  
  “我知道，小傻瓜。”  
    
    
    
    
  完。


End file.
